


Checking in [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Din and Cara have regular check-ins with each other, Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, They totally do not gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Checking in" by bluebells."The baby is growing braver and louder. Din kind of misses the quiet."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Checking in [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Checking in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489985) by [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells). 



Length: 5:04  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/checking%20in.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/checking%20in%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bluebells for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "use protection/filters" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
